One Day
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: "Mauku? Aku mau punya anak,"/"HAHHHHH? YA NIKAHLAH! TERUS BUAT ANAK!"/"Hoo...jadi gitu,"/"Yaiyalah!"/"Tapi...aku maunya sama kamu,"


**Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : Satu hari yang benar-benar mengejutkan datang, di** _ **Cafe Poirot**_ **.**

* * *

"Neh...apa kalian besok ingin berkunjung ke rumah kue di Beika?" tanya Sonoko, sambil memperlihatkan brosur pembukaan rumah kue.

"Kudengar mereka mengadakan diskon 20% pada hari pertamanya, dan jika kau seorang pelajar dan membawa kartu pelajarmu akan ditambah lagi diskon 20%, lalu jika kau membawa anak-anak akan ditambah lagi diskon 20%," jelas Sera, pada Ran dan Sonoko yang membuat mata mereka berbinar-binar.

"Ayo kita pergi besok!" ucap Sonoko bersemangat.

"A,aku tidak usah..." ucap Conan yang tidak mau terlibat.

"Apa maksudmu mata empat! Kau juga harus ikut!" balas Sonoko.

"Apa kau ada janji dengan teman-temanmu Conan-kun?" tanya Ran, yang tidak enak dengan Conan.

Conan pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Umm...baiklah aku ikut, hehehehe..." jawabnya.

"Nah! Azusa-san mau ikut dengan kami?" tawar Sonoko.

Azusa menghela nafas, dan menatap kecewa "Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut tapi, besok aku harus jaga _cafe_ dan Amuro-san juga sedang sakit," jawabnya.

"Yah...sayang sekali, kalau begitu..." ucap seseorang yang baru datang, dan ikut menyambung percakapan mereka. "Padahal kopi buatannya enak..." lanjutnya.

"Ara, Subaru-san datang kesini juga?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak, hanya jika ada waktu luang saja..." jawab Suabru, yang kemudian duduk dimeja yang berhadapan langsung dengan kasir.

"Pesan seperti kemarin lagi?" tanya Azusa, yang membawa catatan menu.

"Iya, tolong yah..." jawab Subaru, sambil mengeluarkan laptop dalma tasnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya Sera, yang dengan teliti memperhatikan Subaru.

"Iya, aku sedang mengerjakan skripsiku..."

 ***0*0*0*0***

Susana pun kembali hening, tak lama kemudian pesanan untuk Subaru pun datang.

'ZESSHHHHHHH'

"Ah, hujan! Gawat aku tidak membawa payung!" ucap Sonoko, yang melihat hujan dari jendela cafe.

"Ma...kita tunggu saja disini, hingga reda.." balas Sera, yang masih menikmati secangkir _expresso_ -nya.

 ***0*0*0*0***

'Kriling...klriling...'

"Selamat datang!"

"Maaf, apa disini ada handuk?" tanya seseorang berambut hitam dengan mata hijau tajamnya. Dibelakangnya terdapat 2 orang anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun yang mirip seperti dirinya, hanya saja mempunyai mata berwarna biru.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan!" ucap Azusa, yang kemudian mengambil handuk untuk pelanggannya.

Sedangkan pelanggan yang lainnya terlihat _shock_ melihat kedatangan mereka, kecuali satu orang.

'A,aniki? Tidak,tidak! Dia sudah mati, mungkin saja orang lain yang mirip dengannya,'

'Orang itu...'

'AKAI-SAN!? Tidak mungkin! Akai-san ada disini sebagai Subaru!'

'Humm...'

"Ini handuknya tuan," ucap Azusa, sambil menyerahkan 2 buah handuk.

"Terima kasih..." balas orang itu sambil mengambil handuk dari tangan yang bersangkutan, dan mengeringkan anak yang disebelahnya secara bergantian. Setelah merasa cukup kering ia pun menyerahkan handuk itu kepada Azusa dan mengajak anak-anaknya duduk dimeja yang berada dipojok ruangan. "Bisa kau buatkan 3 mangkuk sup dan coklat hangat, serta satu kopi untukku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, mohon tunggu..."

"Ano...maaf jika lancang. Apakah mereka anak-anakmu?" tanya Sera, yang penasaran.

"Iya, mereka anak-anakku..." jawab orang itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu? Namaku Okiya Subaru," tanya Subaru yang langsung menanyakan hal itu.

"Namaku Akai Shuuichi, dan ini Kazuma, lalu disebalahnya Takuma. Jika kau tanya..."

'JEGERRRRRR'

Benar-benar suara petir dan kilat yang nyata dari langit, serta waktu yang sangat pas dengan kejadian yang ada.

"Heh...kembar identikkah?" tanya Ran, yang melihat Kazuma dan Takuma yang sedang membaca buku Sharlock Holmes.

"Kau benar," jawab Akai yang ikut memperhatikan anak-anaknya.

"Kau tidak bersama istrimu?" tanya Sonoko. "Bagaimana jika, banyak orang yang menggangap kau seorang...yah..." lanjutnya.

"Sonoko!/oy...oy..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia masih cukup tampan bukan?"

"Hahaha...tenang saja, aku tidak akan menduakan istriku walaupun jika istriku tidak ada," jawab Akai, setelah tawanya yang membuat Sera bersemu merah karena, mirip dengan kakak yang ia kagumi.

"Ada apa Sera?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya terlihat seperti kakakku yang sudah meninggal,"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

 ***0*0*0*0***

Sudah 5 menit tidak lagi terdengar percakapan semuanya sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hujan pun sudah mulai reda.

'Kriling...kriling...'

"Selamat Datang," ucap Azusa, menyambut seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata biru, dengan kulit gelapnya. Sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya jika itu adalah Amuro yang sedang menyamar.

"Mama!" ucap Kazuma dan Takuma yang langsung berlari dan memeluk mamanya."Hai...Hai..." jawab sang mama sambil menuntun kedua anaknya, kembali duduk.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Akai, yang menghentikan aktivitasya.

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri," jawab perempuan itu, sambil menyerahkan hasil _check up_ dan membuat sang suami terharu.

"Yokatta..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Conan, seperti biasa penasaran.

"Ah, hanya hasil _check up_ kehamilan..." jawab perempuan itu, sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya agar sejajar dengan Conan. "Kamu kelas berapa?" tanyanya.

"Kelas 1,umm..." jawab Conan, bingung memanggil perempuan didepannya siapa.

"Rei, Akai Rei! Salam kenal," ucap Rei, meperkenalkan dirinya pada yang lainnya.

"Mama! Ayo kita makan bareng-bareng!" ucap Kazuma dan Takuma, saat melihat Azusa akan mengantarkan pesanan mereka kemeja.

"Hai...Hai, kalian bisa makan duluan bersama papa. Mama masih ada urusan," balas Rei, yang merasakan _smarthphone_ nya bergetar, lalu menjawab panggilan.

"Tidak mau! Kazuma mau sama mama!/ Takuma gak mau sama papa!"

Mendengar penolakan itu secara bersamaan membuat seluruh pengunjung _cafe_ , _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan yang ditolak udah pundung dipojokan.

'Eh, jadinya sekarang?'

'Baik-baik, saya akan kesana...'

'Pip'

Rei pun mengakhiri panggilan itu. "Shuu, mereka meminta kita datang sekarang," ucap Rei, yang menyadarkan Akai dari pundungnya.

"Eh, bukannya mereka mintanya besok?"

"Iya, katanya ada keperluan mendesak,"

"Baiklah, ayo siap-siap..."

"Ah, makanannya tolong bungkus saja ya..."

"Baik,"

Setelah membungkus makanan dan membayarnya, keluarga itu pun pergi dari _cafe_. Yah...benar-benar satu hari yang sungguh luar biasa membuat jantungan.

 ***0*0*0*0***

Keesokan harinya saat mobil putih itu sedang memata-matai kediaman Kudo, seseorang dengan mata sipitnya mengetuk pintu mobil itu dan membuat siempunya, membuka pintunya. Tanpa aba-aba, Subaru pun menarik Rei menuju kedalam rumah, dan mendorong Rei hingga terjatuh disofa, tidak sampai situ. Subaru pun merangkak diatasnya, dan membuat Rei panik.

AMBIGUUUU

Rei panik, ini benar-benar posisi paling ambigu. "Apa maumu!?" tanyanya, sambil menjauhkan muka Subaru dari mukanya.

"Mauku? Aku mau punya anak,"

"HAHHHHH!? YA NIKAHLAH! TERUS BUAT ANAK!"

"Hoo...jadi gitu,"

"Yaiyalah!"

"Tapi...aku maunya sama kamu,"

"eh-WOYYYYYYY! KAMU NYENTUH APAAN BANG**T!"

 **THE END**


End file.
